Merrily Murders
by ILovedADemon
Summary: Elizaveta is married to Roderich, but they snap. Roderich is just so uptight, when they snap Elizaveta is determined to find the White Haired man... Important: There is sadness and Horror. Rated T for some language and SEX oh yes the smut (lol jk...kind of) Grab some tissues. and Enjoy Yes. I know. I suck at summaries. Just read the damn thing.
1. Introduction: I remember when

**His calloused fingers playing over each key, hitting every note perfectly; the tender echoes bouncing through the halls into every room, every night it seemed he'd play until his fingers bleed. His soft black hair swaying to the music he had written. All I could do was watch in amazement from the doorway, smiling to him, listening to his perfect piano play our song, every single night...**  
**I never knew that my anger could blind me from what I am capable of doing. I never knew I'd lose so much, but gain so much from my mistakes...If only I could reverse time.**


	2. Ch1: Who's he and dinner sucks

I remember when it all started, it was bright and warm outside, the first breeze of spring out of one of the longest and coldest winters had lingered in the air. I was hanging Roderich's clothes to dry on the line. That's when I saw him. His hair was beautifully white, and he had pale, beautiful skin, I supposed. I couldn't make out any facial features, but I knew he was an odd character. His hands were in his pockets, and his black hoodie made him look mysterious, but he seemed like a nice guy for the most part... the man's head turned away from me as he walked down the hill. I didn't dare follow him or even wave. I didn't want to be late for dinner with Roderich. All the way from the courtyard I could still hear the grand piano play from inside.  
Roderich was keeping me on a tight schedule these days. We are married now, so I like to think he's protecting me. I'm sure I could take care of myself sometimes. I'm not as weak as most people would assume. In all honesty I like to call myself a badass. You don't get this damn frying pan from anywhere. It takes a lot of asses being beat to a bloody pulp to even look at my baby.  
I looked at my watch, it was five before six. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late DAMN! Fuck, okay i'll run to make it in time!" I screeched, running, leaving the clothes, and the strange man behind.

Being late for dinner is like another World War 2 to Roderich! I'd be yelled at for daydreaming while working, and told my duties are just so very important, and I should be more efficient with my time. The most he'd do is assign me more chores, and tell me how to run my life.

Most of the time I feel more of a slave than his wife, all because he's too pretty to get his hands in a wash bucket._ For God's Sake Roderich hike up your skirt or grow some balls and get your hands dirty for once!_

Dinner was awkward like always. Roderich didn't really enjoy making conversation with me while he was eating. He thought it rude for me to speak while he stuffed his big mouth with steak, and pasta. He did the talking and I did the answering; I wasn't aloud to bring up the past, future of the countries, and certainly nothing about Feliciano...Roderich wasn't very accepting of the whole gay thing anymore. So really there was hardly anything to talk about.  
"What happen to your hair?" He spoke in such a soft voice it was almost unheard. He leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth with the navy blue napkin in his lap...sometimes I think he's more proper and dainty than I am.  
Fiddling with my hair I managed to answer. "I was...running late so…I…ran here from the clothesline."  
"Did you get to finish putting the clothes up?" He sat his napkin on the table perfectly, pushing his hair out of his eye.  
"No… but I did see… someone on top of the hill earlier." I held my breath wishing I hadn't said anything. I didn't even know whoever I saw. Knowing Roderich, he'd have the entire country swarmed with military men!  
"Well you have to finish that after dinner." Roderich stiffened, his eyes darted towards me. "Did you say you saw someone on top of the hill?"  
"Yes," My eyes slid down to look at the dinner table, I pretended to be fascinated at a dent shaped like a heart. "but I didn't see who it was. Should you really be that concerned? It was probably just another civilian. I don't want some stranger in jail for walking again."  
"That is none of your concern Elizaveta. Finish eating and go return to your duties; I will not have slackers in my house! I will also not have you going anywhere near that hill. I will have someone move the clothing line somewhere else. That area is off limits to you."  
I gasped, and slammed my knife down. "Roderich, I'm fairly certain I can handle myself as well as you can. I may be a lady, but this isn't my first roller coaster. I've been to war, and I've won plenty. I'm the one who does all the work in this house anyway. It's my home to rather you like it or not it's our only option, and that's the best spot to dry clothes. Unless you want to live like Alfred and use a washer and dryer machine, then I'd advise you let that spot be un-forbidden to me."  
"And I'd advise you not to be so full of yourself." With that Roderich left leaving the dishes to me again.  
It pissed me off when he of all people called me a slacker I did all the chores in this stupid house what does he do all day? Nothing, except for play that damn piano! One day I swear I'll shove it up his ass! I ate dinner alone that night, and finished putting up all his stupid clothes, every thought was _I wonder what shade of pink I should dye his whites._  
I never saw the white haired man when I went out that night of course, and I didn't find Roderich at home when I returned either. I already knew he was going to town to have men search the perimeter when I was sleeping. _Damn Elizaveta you can't keep your mouth shut-up can you?_

All night I tossed and turned not being able to sleep. It was probably from laying on my warm clothes from the line. I had fell on my bed earlier, too exhausted to even open a drawer.

We all know, sleeping is when all the drama in your life pours into your mind all at once, and you fall asleep when your brain says you can sleep!


	3. Ch2: Dun, Dun, DONE!

**A MESSAGE FROM ME!**** Hello! So this is chapter 2! Sorry, it's not the greatest, but chapter 3 is going to be a really fun chapter. This one is very short...so PrussianFireDemon and I are going to make it up to you with a VERY long chapter 3! This is a very emotional story. We just aren't there yet :) I really hope you guys can enjoy this chapter! Don't let the tiny chapter keep you from following! The next chapter MIGHT be done Friday June 28,2013! I wanted it up tonight or tomorrow morning, but I have a Colour-Guard sleepover :( **

**Thanks Guys! 3 Don't worry I'm not killing anyone...at this moment. ;)**

That morning I got up earlier than usual and didn't have to all to do chores for another two hours. I was going to investigate that hill. Roderich doesn't get up until 8:30. That's when he makes me do all my fucking chores he's too lazy to do himself.

I had to sneak down the hall, Roderich was an extremely light sleeper, and a pen dropping on the floor could wake him. Going down the stairs was more difficult because some of the stairs were suprisingly squeaky. I made it soundlessly down and to the door leading to the backyard. When I reached the door is I saw Roderich and like I said earlier...he'd have a whole military searching the perimeter while I was sleeping.  
"Oh my, fuck-." I screeched from inside.  
They were swarming up over the hill and around the edge of the yard. You know how people compare humans to cockroaches or ants. Well they looked like that.  
Roderich was scanning the yard and turned in the direction of the door. I dropped to my knees and scurried my way back to my room without being seen. If he did see me, well, I'd get an ear full about how a lady shouldn't be sneaking around and to mind my own business.  
_Damn it Roderich, I knew it! Please God, don't find him! I-_  
I heard Roderich coming up the stairs.  
_FUCK!_  
I leaped for my bed, pretending to be asleep. I could hear his footsteps stop right in front of my door. The door handle rattled, and I held my breath.  
_Don't come in! Don't come in!_  
Footsteps stammered up the stairs. Probably a heavyweight man, I heard panting and shock in his voice.  
"Mr. Edelstein! I think we found something." The unfamiliar voice was raspy. A smoker.  
"And?" Roderich spoke calmly, but I could tell he was frustrated.  
"We think a young man, maybe 20 through 25 years lives around your house. I don't think he's any harm though sir. Probably just a traveler."  
"Find him, if you can't I want you to barricade the house with anything. I want surveillance 24/7 around here, got that?"  
"Y- yes, Mr. Edelstein." The raspy voiced man trotted down the stairs followed by whoever was with him.

My door opened; I sat up.  
"You really are a thick headed dimrod."  
Roderich sat on the edge of my bed rubbing his eyes. "There's no need in sounding like Lovino, Elizaveta."  
My face grew red, "Well maybe if you would stop being paranoid I wouldn't have to."

Roderich stood up and walked over to me. He leaned me back on the bed, and stared into my eyes. He laid atop of me. One hand next to my face and one holding my hand above my head.  
"It's called protecting you..."

That night after one of the worst fights we had at dinner, I packed a suitcase full of clothes and food.

I vowed that I was going to find the white haired man, whether anyone liked it or not...

**See guys? It was rushed, and kind of cheesy...we weren't really our best today :( We will hopefully have a new chapter soon, A BETTER ONE! NO HATE! We realise how bad it is! 33**

**Bye Lovelies! -lol it looks like Love Lies :D**


	4. Ch3: I found a girl

_**ILAD:**__** Hello! So I promised that Chapter3 would be a lot longer! 3 I am such a procrastinator! I was so lazy I didn't want to edit this chapter. PrussianFireDemon spent a whole day writing and FINALLY I added a bunch of stuff to it, and edit a lot. YOU'RE WELCOME GUYS! Hey! You should also get the word out about this story! It's gonna get to the good stuff later! **_

_**PRUSSIANFIREDEMON:**__** You guys better like this! I added Russia in there by the way ;) OH! And WARNING! It's going to get sad in the next few chapters...hopefully this story will be atleast 10 chapters depending on our creativity. Okay MY creativity. ILAD is having a writers block. She's a good editor though! She honestly did A LOT of this story because I'm a crappy grammarer person! LOL! I write it she edits. **_

_**ILAD:**__** I'm going to TRY and write a chapter! Not the next one, but I'll do a very upsetting story later! Like she said...grab tissues just in case.**_

Rain clouds scattered across the sky; it was almost 2pm. I slugged out of bed, rubbing my eyes. Antonio, and Francis were sprawled out on the floor of the bed room. I threw on a black hoodie and stepped of Francis' face to the door.  
"Ow! Gilbert?!" Francis shot up in sitting position, hitting Antonio to wake up.  
"Sorry. Maybe you morons shouldn't sleep on the floor... there's a perfectly good bed, and a couch. Not complicated." Snickering I went into the kitchen.

"Damn, no coffee. Well I need to go to the store anyway." I whispered to myself.  
"Guys I'm heading out. I'll be back later!"  
No answers. There lazy asses probably fell asleep again. Antonio was suppose to be awake and going to Lovino's...that guy was always with him. It's cool he decided to hang with us last night though.  
"Morons. So uncool." Rolling my eyes I whistled for Gilbird, who came in an instant, landing on my head.  
I always took back roads around that damn guy, Roderich's mansion. That guy was so uptight. I should have finished his sorry ass years ago...  
As I walked by at the bottom of the hill I saw at least fifty men. All in a big circle. I hid behind a tree. They'd been searching for me since yesterday, probably saw me at the hill next to that girl. She had probably told Roderich.  
I came out from the tree and got a little closer, hiding behind another tree… the girl from the clothesline was in the middle of all the men. I don't really think that would be considered awesome.

"What do you mean I can't leave?! It's my property too! This is bullshit move!" The girl tried to get out of the circle but a man pushed her back. She slammed into another guy. The girl had a frying pan in her hand, and a suitcase sitting on the ground outside the circle of military men.  
"Sorry Mrs. Hedervary, but you may not leave. There is a man on the loose." a broad man maybe in his late 30's grabbed her wrist.  
"We'd be happy to escort you back home." A second man grinned. I cringed.  
_Damn. These guys are fucking creeps. So not awesome!_  
I slowly walked down the hill until I heard a loud thunk. I spun around. All the men were on the floor. The broad guy's nose was bleeding and swollen. The creep's head was split, and the others were all bent awkwardly on the ground. The girl from the clothesline put her frying pan in her suitcase.

"Holy, shit…" I said to myself. Still hiding behind the tree I watched her start walking down. But, she didn't make it very far. She had tripped over herself and was doing cartwheels all the way down the hill. Her suitcase almost hit me coming down. She finally came to a stop when she slammed into a tree. All I could do was laugh my head off!  
_Pretty faces, don't really have common sense huh?_  
"Yo. Are you ok? Um, here's your suitcase." She wasn't answering me. "Dude?" Still no answer.  
_Fuck. She must of hit that tree pretty hard._  
Thunder roared across the sky. Lighting cracked; the air started to get warmer.  
_Really? You're gonna make it rain God? Seriously? Okay. Fine. So not awesome!_  
I picked her up; Gilbird was sitting on her forehead trying to wake her up.  
I slipped into the house, accidently hitting her head on the door frame.  
_Oops..._  
"HEY! ANTONIO, FRANCIS! WAKE UP! I'm back! There's uh...kind of a knocked out girl with me."  
"Is she dead?" asked Antonio.  
"No, she's still breathing you idiot." Francis said.  
"What do we do?" I was still freaked about the whole thing. The girl was put on the couch. We were in a semi-circle around her.  
"I'll call Ludwig, he's good at this stuff." I looked at the girl again. Francis has kneeling down, touching her head. Toni was getting dry clothes for her. You know. The whole rain thing seems really cliche. But hey, I don't control weather...  
I grabbed the phone, dialing Ludwig's number.

"Uh, Hello?"  
"Hey little bro, I need you to come over for something."  
"What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything! I'll tell you when you get here. Plus could you hurry."  
"Um, sure? I'll be over there soon." I hung up the phone returning to the semi-circle. Toni had dressed her in my old blue hoodie, and a pair of Francis' white skinny jeans. Which oddly fit her. I mean I guess Francis was smaller than I thought.  
While waiting for Ludwig to get there I filled Toni and Francis in on all the details.  
"Woh, she knocked five guys? Dios Mios!" Toni sat in a chair rubbing his head...  
"Where was she suppose to be going?" Francis sat on the other side of the couch.  
"Uh, I don't know. But I do know they called her Mrs. Hedervary. Ring a bell?"  
"Elizaveta?!" Francis and Toni's faces grew to shock.

"Why is Elizaveta unconscious on the couch?" Ludwig walked in scratching his head...  
"Okay, am I seriously the only one who doesn't know her?"  
Francis stood up rubbing his hands on his pants. " You were young when you met her. You just don't remember. She thought she was a boy and thought her dick just hadn't grown in yet... She hit you upside the head a bunch of times when you tried explaining she was a girl when you grope her boobs.  
"Uh, okay?" I didn't remember her, but I decided to go with it.  
Ludwig walked over to her, and just slapped her in the face. She shot up gasping.

"Thanks.." I said to Ludwig.  
"Yep." Ludwig grabbed his keys and left closing the door behind him.  
Francis and Toni's shocked look faded. They sat back down and stared at Elizaveta.

"Ow. What the hell?!" She sat up and was scanning the room looking at everybody. "Francis? Toni? What the hell guys?!" The girl turned around. Her chestnut hair was knotted and had bark strips in it. Her forehead was bruised, and arm had scratches up and down.  
"Hey! You're the man from the hill! I was looking for you!" She quickly stood up, and almost fell over. Francis and Toni grabbed her arms, sitting her back down on the couch.

"Me?" I walked over to her, and sat on the floor in front of her.  
"Yes you, you're the reason Roderich has the whole army in our backyard!"  
Everyone one was staring at me now.  
"What did you do this time Gilbert?" everyone but the girl said in unison.  
"I don't remember doing anything too fancy pants lately; I probably should have, but I didn't."  
"You were trespassing on his yard, and he thought you were some kind of terrorist." Ivan said coming out of a hidden door in the wall.  
"Where the hell did you come from?!" Everyone shivered. How the FUCK did he get in?  
"I have been watching you all from the attic." He said with that super creepy, I am so innocent, smile on his face.  
"This house doesn't have an attic." Antonio said.  
"That's what you think." A huge smile spread across his face that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" and he disappeared.

_**(BY THE WAY I DID NOT APPROVE OF RUSSIA BEING IN THIS STORY! But uh, Whatcha gonna do? It's Russia for god's sake.)**_

"Well um anyway, my name is Elizaveta, and I saw you standing on top of the hill at the house. I told Roderich, but he got all defensive and in the morning there was the army in our back yard. I tried to keep him from doing this but It seems every time I talk to him it always ends in an argument. The guards tried to stop me when I left, but I hit them with my frying pan and then I tripped. So I guess I'm here now."  
"Well atleast you didn't suffer memory loss. But, that still doesn't explain why you were looking for me..." I said to the Elizaveta girl. Why did she want me? I didn't even know her...  
"Well, uhm...you just seemed… I wanted to get to know… you."  
"WELL...YOU SHOULD KNOW I AM THE AWESOMEST…" I couldn't tell her about awesomeness because Francis whacked me in the head. "Ow, you..know that hurts..."  
Everyone was laughing at me.  
"I am just trying to keep your head from swelling up like a balloon." He said smirking at me.  
"Well, it's not nice to hit the aweso…" He hit me in the head again.

"Why am I wearing this?" Elizaveta tugged at the hoodie?  
"You're clothes were wet. So Toni got you new clothes." I raised an eyebrow at her.

The girl, Elizaveta, grinned. Confused, but she seemed happy.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. She obviously didn't want to be near Roderich. So we already had something in common...


End file.
